RMS-119 EWAC Zack
The RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" is a mass-production reconnaissance mobile suit. It was first featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Later the design was updated for the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A reconnaissance variant of the RMS-106 Hizack used during the Gryps Conflict, the Earth Federation Forces' RMS-119 EWAC Zack could also be considered a distant relative of the old Principality of Zeon's MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type. The most visible physical difference between the Hizack and the "Eye-Zack" (as it was sometimes called) was the large radome mounted on its head. This radome was equipped with a passive radar system, allowing the EWAC Zack to monitor enemy forces without giving itself away with active radar signals. The EWAC Zack was also equipped with various additional infra-red, communications, and visual sensors, allowing it to monitor the enemy in a variety of methods. The radome also featured a second mono-eye that ran on a track along the perimeter of its lower side, allowing the pilot to keep a lookout on the ground while flying or jumping overhead. Although the use of radar- and radio-jamming Minovsky particles in battle situations renders such electronic forms of detection useless, the EWAC Zack was often used for pre- and post-combat actions, tasked with acquiring enemy strength, location, and disposition data. Thus, the EWAC Zack was also equipped with four data pods in its backpack, each of which carried recordings of the mobile suit's intelligence data and could be either jettisoned or launched back towards friendly forces. In the case of capture by the enemy, the data in the pods was also encrypted, thus assuring that valuable intelligence would not fall into the wrong hands. The EWAC Zack was also designed for long-range use, equipped with a pair of external fuel tanks for extended flight times. Although typically unarmed, the EWAC Zack could also be equipped with the weapons normally carried by a Hizack, if necessary. Armaments ;*120mm Zaku Machine Gun Kai :A recreation of the original Zaku II's machine gun, in order to provide a cheaper and less energy-consuming weapon. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. Features an improved stock and improved accuracy with a federation standard sensor. ;*Shield :The same shield model used by the original Hizack, it is mounted on the left arm. Shields are simple in their design, being essentially thick slabs of armor that the equipped mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged themselves. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade for close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Passive Radar Radome ;*Data Pod ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. ;*Various Additional Equipment :;*Infra-red :;*Visual :;*Communications Sensors History The EWAC Zack was originally built and operated by the Earth Federation forces, but the invasion of Earth by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War resulted in several of these units being captured by the enemy. At least one unit was also captured by the African Liberation Front rebel group, operated as part of their Blue Team and painted in their distinctive light blue-on-blue colors. Two other units made it into Mashymre's forces after he became a cyber newtype, assisting his Zssa squadron with a long range missile bombardment. In U.C. 0096, at least one EWAC Zack is deployed by "The Sleeves" in Palau, an asteroid base of The Sleeves. These mobile suits would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants *'RMS-119 Eye-Zack Enemy Search Grade-up Type' :An EWAC Zack variant featuring improved sensors and an additional mono-eye type camera that can swivel across the entire circumference of the large radome. ;*MS-19E Hawkeye Picture Gallery EWAC_Zack_lineart.jpg|Lineart of EWAC Zack 31425_rms-119_enemy_search_122_98lo.jpg|RMS-119 Eye-Zack Enemy Search Grade-up Type eyezack.png|EWAC Zack as featured in Gihren's Greed f0087391_4d8172bc3fe21.jpg|Eye-Zack using beam saber as featured in Gundam Unicorn novelization rms119_p00.jpg|U.C. 0088: EWAC Zack and MS-06D Desert Zaku of African Liberation Front, featuring destinctive blue coloring scheme ZZ EWAC Zack.jpg|Axis Zeon's EWAC Zack riding on Dodai Kai rms119_p01.jpg|U.C. 0096: Close-up of the Sleeve's EWAC Zack MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Vol. 16.jpeg Gunpla OldEWACZack.jpg|1/144 Original "RMS-119 Eye-Zack" (1986): box art Hguc-rms-119.jpg|1/144 HGUC RMS-119 EWAC Zack (2009): box art HGUC-EwacZack-GazaC-GearaDoga-UC.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-119 EWAC Zack / AMX-003 Gaza-C / AMS-119 Geara Doga Unicorn Ver." triple set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art Notes & Trivia References RMS-119 - EWAC-ZACK - Summary.jpg|RMS-119 EWAC Zack - Summary RMS-119 Ewac Zack - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RMS-119 Ewac Zack - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design EWACzack-unicorn.jpg External links *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-119 アイザック